


Corey

by C_C



Series: Prince [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, grandkid fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a boy and his grandparents. In the "If the King had run off with Prince Charming..." universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first for Tony

The first time Corey calls him grandpa Tony almost chokes on his coffee. It doesn’t help that he does it in the bullpen in front of Fornell and Sacks. Or that Corey has his pants around his ankles at the time. It’s his third day at the NCIS daycare center and his second escape.  
It takes a few beats for Tony’s shock to subside and Corey climbs into his lap in the meantime.  
“Hey little man, why aren’t you in class downstairs?”  
“I peed in the toilet Grandpa!”  
Fornell chuckles as Sacks stares in disbelief.  
Tony helps Corey right his clothes as he smiles, “Good job Baby, but you need to put your pants back on, wash your hands, and go back to Ms. Tracy when you’re done in the bathroom.”  
“But you said I could have ice cream when I peed in the toilet.”  
“We’ll have ice cream after dinner Corey,” Gibbs assures him as he emerges from the elevator. “Now apologize to your mother,” He hands Corey his phone.  
“I’m sorry Mommy,” He listens for a long moment, “but Mommy!” Another pause, “Yes Mommy, I will.”  
When Corey hangs up Gibbs easily takes possession of the child, “I’ll be right back. Abbs asked me to bring him back down to the daycare center.”  
Tony nods, “You stay with Ms. Tracy or no ice cream tonight buddy.”  
“Yes sir, Grandpa.”  
“He’s getting big,” Fornell comments watching them go.  
“Might be because the last time you saw him Toby he was just learning to crawl.”  
“You don’t exactly invite me to family dinners Di-Note-zoe.”  
“Never had to invite you over any other time Toby.”  
“Not like I know when your princess is visiting.”  
“True enough. So what was it you boys needed? Corey distracted me.”  
“We need everything you’ve got on Nick Humphry, the arms dealer that was selling naval surplus ammo to the Columbians last year. Sacks thinks he might have started up his business again with a new supply line.”  
Tony turns to tease Sacks and finds him still staring, “Problem there slacks?”  
“Since when do you have a kid?”  
“I’ve had a stepdaughter for oh, about six years. Well, technically she’s only been my stepdaughter for three, but Abbs has been calling me her stepdad from the beginning.” He watches as Sacks connects the dots and laughs, “Toby you were in the damn wedding, you could have clued your minions in.”  
“This is funnier.”  
“There is that.”


	2. Summer 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another first for Tony, thanks to Corey, via Jethro.

When Tony returns home the house is quiet. Too quiet for a house containing a three year old and a tetchy if affectionate cat. The reason for the silence, when he finds it, makes him retrace his steps into the front hall for his camera.

Corey has clearly been working the “Please Grandpa, Please,” magic on Jethro. One of the spare comforters is draped over the back of the sofa on one side and a pair of dining chairs on the other. Beneath it the air mattress from the camping equipment is blown up and Jethro is flat on his back. Corey is lying sideways with his head on Jethro’s stomach. Camilla, their little black cat, is curled up in a small ball on Jethro’s chest. All three of them are fast asleep.

He gets about a dozen pictures taken before Corey rolls over and opens one eye. “Hiya Grandpa Tony. Is it time to call Mommy yet?”

Tony checks his watch, “Twenty more minutes kiddo. Why don’t you go wash your face and I’ll set up the computer.”

“Youbetcha!” Corey bounces to his feet, hugs Tony around the knees and barrels noisily into the downstairs bathroom.

When Tony turns his gaze back to the air mattress Camilla has stretched to her full length with all four feet in the air and Jethro is looking up at him. “Get Ziva sorted out?”

“Yeah. Since when am I the responsible friend she calls when she has car trouble in the middle of nowhere?”

“Grandkid makes you seem responsible. Besides who else was she going to call, McGee?”

“True, probie still couldn’t work a jack to save his life.” He runs a hand over the dip at the middle of the comforter, “Taking up construction?”

“This was the compromise. He wanted me to put the tent up in the back yard for him.”

Jethro moves to get up, but Tony waves him back down, “Stay there, I’ll only be a minute and I want to experience this one for myself.”

Jethro looks askance at that but stays where he is, absently stroking Camilla.

Tony just sets his laptop on the coffee table and opens the web cam. Abby connects just as Corey’s footfalls announce his return.

“How’s the little Prince?”

“Aside from missing his parents he’s doing wonderfully. He’s got Grandpa Jethro wrapped around his finger, just like his Mom.” He tips the laptop to show Jethro leaning up on his elbows in the ‘tent’ grinning.

“Enjoying the conference Princess?” Jethro asks.

“There are so many cool toys we should have in the lab here Pop.”

Any response to that is drowned out in an excited Corey’s chatter.

Tony gives Abby a little wave and crawls onto the air mattress beside Jethro.

“Experience what for yourself?” Jethro asks quietly as to not disturb mother and child.

“Never spent time in a blanket fort. But it always sounded like one of those childhood experiences that was worthwhile.”

An almost murderous look crosses Jethro’s face before he pulls Tony closer, “We’ll leave it up, we can all enjoy it that way.”

Tony leans in to kiss him and ignores the giggles coming from behind him entirely.


	3. Christmas 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is revealed.

“I’m expecting my boys for Christmas, Leroy.”

“Then you’ll be disappointed Dad, but you are more than welcome to come here.”

“Don’t tell me you’re working over Christmas Leroy. Anthony deserves better than that.”

“Abby demanded we all take two weeks. And she’s the reason we will not be making the trek to Stillwater.”

“What’s happened to Abby?”

“She announced at Thanksgiving that she’s pregnant. She wants us all here for Christmas, I’m surprised she hasn’t called and demanded your presence. She even made her brother promise to come. Tony says she’s nesting. Which makes sense as he used a good chunk of his trust fund to buy them a house.”

“I’m going to be a great grandfather?”

Gibbs chuckles, “Yes you are. In about four months.”

“And Abby’s happy about it?”

“She’s over the moon. They told her yesterday it’s a boy and she already told me she’s kidnapping Tony to help pick out the color for the nursery on Saturday.”

“It sounds like Anthony’s excited as well.”

“The three of us had a quiet conversation after the announcement in which Abbs told Tony he’d be every bit as much this child’s grandfather as Victor or myself. Once he got over the shock he dedicated himself to the goal of any grandparent: spoiling this kid absolutely rotten.”

“I’ll wager he’s doing a fine job.”

“If you count the house as the start of it I’d have to say so.”

“Like you’re not doing your part Jethro.”

“I’m building a crib, not buying fifty dollar soothing night lights and clothing the baby won’t be big enough to wear for a year.” He shakes his head, glad at least that he hadn’t said that in front of Tony. “At least it means I might escape some over blown to-do on the home front.”

“Why would that be a concern?”

“I had a frank discussion with the new director. Come the first of the year Tony and I will be ‘Co-team leaders’ with him reporting to Vance just like I do. Without that conflict there’s no reason for us to go on hiding our relationship. So I bought rings.”

“I thought you two were already…”

“We are. Just, not in public. Yes our team knows, and our neighbors know but pretty much everyone else would assume we’re both single.”

“You do know that boy is devoted to you, don’t you Leroy?”

“I know Dad. And he knows I’m his, heart and soul. But that doesn’t mean our commitment to each other needs less respect than anyone else’s.”

Jack’s turn to chuckle, “I take it your boy is still getting hit on everywhere you go then.”

“Just about."


	4. January 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between friends.

Tobias comes down the stairs with a tumbler in hand and pours himself a glass of bourbon before speaking, “Heard Abby’s pregnant.”

“Due in late March.”

“How are you taking that one?” Tobias is clearly a little bothered by the notion.

“I was more surprised when she told us she was marrying Archer last year, truth be told. As protective as I am towards her I wasn’t around when she was a little girl, this isn’t proof that someone besmirched my little angel. She’s happy about it. Tony’s gone a little batty with the notion of being a grandparent but I don’t begrudge him that. I know how he feels, I’m in love with the little one too and we haven’t even met him yet.”

Tobias shakes his head, “If it was Emily I think I might be searching for my shotgun.”

“Emily is not a married grown woman, she’s still a teenager.”

“And I suppose you’re right, it comes down to the fact that for me Em will always be six years old even though in reality that’s long past.”

Jethro just nods in response.

“I also heard you and the boy toy got engaged.”

“Yes, I proposed to Tony. He accepted but demanded a real wedding with our friends, and I’m told that takes time. Besides the law doesn’t come into effect until two weeks before the baby is due and Abby wants to be there. Last I heard, and I was banned from the discussion based on a question I asked about city hall, we’re looking at late April.”

“Am I invited to this coveted social event?”

“I expect you to stand uncomfortably beside me and hand me the ring, so I guess you’re invited.”

“You want me to be your best man?”

Jethro smirks, “Unless being part of the big gay wedding scares you.”

Tobias shakes his head, “It’s not that. I just usually hear your news from Littlefield, I didn’t realize we were that close.”

“Littlefield, I should have known. I would have called you once I had more than ‘not city hall’ and late April to tell you. It’s not as if we ever just talk.”

“We aren’t exactly chatty people,” Tobias agrees. “Gonna stick this time?”

“I’ve lived with Tony longer than I was with any of the exes and we knew each other for years before we were together at all. Besides unlike the redheads I’m not trying to replace something I lost with Tony, and he doesn’t mind that Shannon and Kelly will always have a place in my life. I think it’s a safe bet that we’ll last.”

Tobias seems to consider that before smirking at Jethro, “I don’t have to throw a bachelor party with male strippers do I?”

Jethro doesn’t rise to the bait, “We might end up going out for sushi and beer if Tony feels the need to have a bachelor party, but mostly because I know my daughter and I couldn’t sit at home knowing what they’re up to.”

“You do know he would never-”

Jethro cuts him off, “Since when is jealousy ever rational?”

“True enough.” He picks up and examines a half painted giraffe, “Going to invite Diane?”

“That depends on how small this ends up being. If Tony invites his frat brothers I might do it. But the fact remains that if I invite her she might show up.”

“To her ex-husband’s big gay wedding? I doubt it, it’d be like admitting defeat. Especially as you might end up with your picture in all the papers.”

“While progress is a wonderful thing I have no intention of being part of it. If I find out someone has sold pictures to the press I might just shoot them.”

“Good to know.”

“You were planning to be the leak?”

“I meant more that he hasn’t turned you to complete mush.”

"I'd still kick your ass blind folded Toby."

"Sure but I'm an old man."

They both laugh at that.


	5. April 28, 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day

Tony regrets the decision to spend the night before the wedding apart from the moment he awakens in a too cold bed. Doubts begin to assail him almost immediately. When Jethro proposed the answer was never in doubt, their ability to actually pull it off is another matter entirely.

Neither of them has the best track record and Tony’s spent about half the night wondering about all the things that might go wrong.

Just as he’s about to truly start panicking his phone begins to ring. “If this is dispatch I quit.”

“Good morning to you too prince charming.”

“I’m sorry, the prince you’re trying to reach is in his stepdaughter’s guest bath hyperventilating at the moment.”

“Well put him on the line because his husband-to-be would like to reassure him and make sure he’ll turn up for their wedding.”

“So long as his fiancé will be there you won’t be able to keep him away.”

“Why were you hyperventilating?”

“The night apart gave me too much time to worry about our less than stellar track records in the romance department.”

“We have a pretty damn good track record if you ask me. Four years without a major problem. We’ve never fought about anything truly important. I’ve never questioned your commitment to me or mine to you. This isn’t so much a change as your possessive bastard making his claim known.”

“I’d call the fight about accepting Dad’s bribe an important one.”

“The subject was important, the fight wasn’t. And that ‘bribe’ bought our grandbaby the house you’re in.”

“Corey deserves the best of everything. Even if it is paid for by my father.”

“One more reason you need to get ready and come marry me. Corey deserves the best grandfather in the world too. Officially.”

“I love you.”

“Then come home.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The only one to actually walk down the aisle during the wedding is Jackson, but he comes bearing Corey who is, technically, carrying the rings. (The small box is tucked into a loose fold of blanket.)

Abby stands at Tony’s side and Fornell stands at Jethro’s. The vows are simple, the words well and truly meant. Tony grins so much his face hurts.

“Was it really that scary?” Jethro asks while rocking an unconscious Corey and watching Abby and Archer dance.

“With you by side? No. But alone, in the dark, with my doubts? I couldn’t stand to lose this now, I wouldn’t know how to go on.”

He takes Tony’s left hand in his own, “You’re stuck with me now. I’ve threatened the life of every divorce attorney in town. If they so much as take your calls they might just disappear.”

Tony laughs loudly enough to startle the few guests, “Why is it that I can believe that?”

“You know me very well.”

Tony pulls his husband close, kisses their grandchild and whispers, “I want my wedding night now. Even if it is only early afternoon. Hand off the little one to his grandmother and take me to bed.”

“Your wish is my command.”

“Nuptial perks. I approve.”

Jolene accepts Corey happily with a knowing smirk.

Jethro and Tony are so intent on each other they miss the flash of the camera.


	6. June 16, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift

Jethro wanders into their bedroom at a deliberately lazy pace. He stops dead at the foot of the bed. “Tony?”

“Jethro.”

“Tony,” He projects a little more urgency into his tone.

Tony steps into the doorway and props a towel clad hip against the frame, “What Jethro?”

“Why is there a kitten in our bed?”

“According to the note she’s a father’s day gift for Grandpa Jethro and Grandpa Tony from Corey. And her name is Camilla.” He moves to pick up the note in question off his bedside table.

“He got us a kitten.”

“Maybe he doesn’t realize we cuddle each other.” Tony strokes the tiny ball of fur and it emits a surprisingly loud purr, “Besides, she seems sweet enough.”

“You’re washing her when she gets coated in sawdust.”

“If I’m washing her you’re on permanent litter box duty.”

Jethro joins in the petting and is taken by just how tiny she is, his hand more than covers her.

She yawns and looks at each of them in turn. She stands, bumps their hands in a demand for more attention and circles again before laying down and watching them demandingly.

They both resume petting and Tony grins, “Seems we’ve been approved.”

“I’m doomed to spend my life surrounded by demanding creatures.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Tony smirks and curls himself around the cat on the bed.


	7. Fall 2030

She’s three years older than Corey, pretty and seemingly sweet. Tony doesn’t trust her one bit.

She smiles uncertainly when Tony steps out the front door, “Um, hi? I’m looking for Corey…”

“His mother needs a few more minutes with him,” Tony comments mildly as he studies her.

She seems even more discomforted, “Are you, um, Corey’s dad?”

Tony laughs, “No I’m his grandfather.”

She relaxes visibly at that, “No way you’re old enough to be his grandfather.”

Tony tenses, “I’m his mom’s step-father. Her father and I are federal agents. Corey is our only grandchild. He seems serious about you. If you hurt him I own several guns and a shovel. Do I make myself clear?”

She gulps visibly, “Yessir.”

Before either of them has to find something else to say Corey emerges grinning, “Mandy, when did you get here?”

“Just a minute ago. You ready?”

“Sure. See you later Grandpa Tony.”

“Have a good time buddy.”

Corey waves, smiling, Mandy however just looks warily at him before pulling away.


	8. October 2015

Corey is excited at the prospect of Uncle Toby and Emily joining him for Halloween this year. More so when Grandpa Tony tells him that Emily is going as Black Widow from the Avengers (Grandpa Jethro makes an amused noise but doesn’t say anything). He can be Hawkeye and they’ll match. Plus he’s heard Grandpa Tony trying to convince Grandpa Jethro to dress as Captain America. If he can get Grandpa Tony to dress as Ironman or maybe Tony Stark and Uncle Toby to be the Hulk they can be the whole team. (Corey has a Thor blind spot and forgets him as often as not.)

He hasn’t been allowed to see the new movie and Mommy won’t let him see the part with Agent Coulson and Loki near the end in the first one but he loves the Avengers all the same.

He can’t think of anything for Mommy or Daddy to be but that’s okay because they’re going to a grown up party this year anyway.

He announces his plan at family game night a week before Halloween and Uncle Toby laughs at the face Grandpa Jethro makes. Grandpa Tony grins brightly, “That’s an excellent idea kiddo. Is Hawkeye your favorite?”

“Kinda. He talks a little like you Grandpa and he shoots a _bow_ ,” The last word is mildly awestruck.

“Why kind of?”

“I like Captain America a lot too. He reminds me of Grandpa Jethro. He’s brave and strong and he protects people.”

Grandpa Tony signs “got your number” at Grandpa Jethro before he remembers that unlike the pro-bees Corey can sign.

They look at each other like Mommy and Daddy do early on date nights for a few seconds before Grandpa Tony talks to Corey again, “You can even pick which suit Tony Stark would wear. Because Ironman would never scare the public by turning up in his battle armor without a battle.”

When Grandpa Jethro pulls into the driveway at Casa Gibbs (Corey has no clue what this means but it is what Mommy calls the house) Emily and Uncle Toby are on the front porch. Great Grandpa Jack is beside them. He’s staying at the house to give out candy. He doesn’t like long walks anymore. Emily’s jumpsuit is just right but Uncle Toby looks funny in the wig and green face paint he’s wearing.

When Grandpa Tony steps out onto the porch with the arc reactor glowing behind his tie Corey almost gasps. He looks _perfect_. Grandpa Jethro kisses him before going inside.

Captain America joins Tony Stark and for a moment Corey completely forgets that they are just his Grandpas in costume, they look like the real thing. Then Grandpa Jethro calls out, “Well Hawkeye, got eyes on our target?”

He giggles, “This way Cap!” And off they go.

~~~~~~

Tobias and Emily have escaped, sack of candy too big for even a fifteen year old in tow. Corey’s asleep in the guest room. Photos have been emailed and pictures of Ren admired in turn. Tony hasn’t let Jethro take the costume off yet. Though the cowl in now down around the back of his neck.

“It is entirely unfair that our grandson is four yards down the hall,” Tony complains before Jethro kisses him breathless.

“You’re really that into this?” Jethro seems to be indicating where the toy light is pressing into his chest but they both know he means the whole dress up thing in general.

“What can I say it’s tight in all the right places and you’re hot.”

“Yes but if I take it off you can touch.”

“And I plan to. I just want to look first.”

“Take the reactor thingie off first,” Jethro demands, “It’s annoying.”

“Your wish, my command.”

“Pull the other one, it’s got bells.” He pauses as Tony complies, “Now try to be quiet, the baby does not need to learn about ‘adult alone time’ from me and I promised the princess if he caught us in the act I’d do it.”

“That’s what I meant by it being unfair. The door’s locked, there was no chance we weren’t going to have fun tonight. Especially because you grabbed my ass every other damn house all night. But being quiet is a challenge.”

“You didn’t have to say yes to every request that we let them get a picture of the assembled avengers all night.”

“ _You_ just enjoy knowing the mothers of the neighborhood are drooling themselves to sleep tonight because of your obvious molestation.”

“Nope. I just know to appreciate a Tony in my bed, now hush.”

“Sure thing Cap.”


End file.
